L.A. Boyz
L.A. Boyz is een lied gezongen door Victoria Justice en Ariana Grande. Het werd door Ariane in haar live chat op 26 augustus 2012 bevestigd dat dit lied zou worden gezongen in Three Girls and a Moose. De meiden zongen het lied voor het eerst live tijdens een optreden bij het Orlando zomer concert even op 9 juni 2012. Het lied werd voor een tweede keer door Ariana als solo gezongen bij The Big Fresno Fair op 13 oktober 2012. Het album Victorious 3.0 werd uitgegeven op 6 november maar het lied L.A. boyz was al verkrijgbaar op ITunes voor die tijd. Het is het eerste liedje van dat album dat werd vrijgegeven voor de officiële release. Het lied is geschreven door Allan P Grigg, Michael Corcoran, Lindy Robbins & Dan Schneider. Trivia *Dit is het eerste en enige Cori duet in Victorious. *Er zijn drie versies van L.A Boyz waar Ariana verschillende songteksten heeft: **Het zomer concert in Orlanda **L.A. boys de muziek video **De versie in de aflevering *L.A. Boyz werd gezongen door Victoria en Arianda bij het zomer concert in Universal Studios in Orlando. Het lied was later te horen tijdens de show op Nickelodeon. Songtekst thumb|right|300px|Officiële Muziek Video Tori: Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night. It's getting kinda crazy under the lights. But we don't care we're passing our time Watching those LA Boyz roll by. thumb|right|300px|Live bij het Orlando Summer Concert Cat: ''' In the Drop Tops, Harleys, Escalades too, (Show version: In the Drape Tops, Drop Tops, shiny and new) A hundred different flavors to vary your view. There's one for me, and there's one for you, Watching them LA Boyz roll through. '''Tori and Cat: thumb|right|300px Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, They really get, get to you, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice, Give it up, give it up for the LA Boyz! Cat: West side, East side, everywhere between, Rockstars jamming at the Promenade for free. Cat and Tori: Flipping those skateboards on Venice beach, LA boys come play with me. Turn it up, turn it up come and play with me. Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, They really get, get to you, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. I put your number in my phone, oh, Maybe you'll call me, maybe no-o-ot. Whatcha doing all alone? Come, show me what you got boy, Show me what you got, got boy, What you got boy, Show me what you got! Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So lets give it up for (Cat: '''Give it up Boyz) those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, They really get, get to you, So lets give it up for those LA Boyz. Give it up for the LA Boyz, Give it up for the LA Boyz, Give it up for the LA Boyz, Give it up for the LA Boyz, '''Tori: Give it up for the (Cat and Tori:) LA Boyz, Tori: Give it up for the (Cat and Tori:) LA Boyz, So give it up for those LA Boyz! Bestand:La_Boyz_1.jpg Categorie:Liedjes